


We Almost Had It All

by writerofbaddecisions



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, i'm going insane, sooooooooooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerofbaddecisions/pseuds/writerofbaddecisions
Summary: Chimney doesn’t show up on Monday, he apparently calls in sick.When Athena goes to his apartment, it’s trashed and void of any sign of life.He’s goneNo note, just an empty apartment.Everyone searches from him, day and night , but nothing was there to look for, Chimney just disappeared off the grid.But then the days roll by, the calendar switches months, and Maddie’s bump with their baby inside, grows just a tiny bit bigger.And no-one wants to do it, but they give up.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (IMPLIED LIKE VAGUELY), Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Kudos: 6





	We Almost Had It All

**Author's Note:**

> guys don't kill me
> 
> (chapter title from Dear Evan Hansen)

“ _ Your father is brain-dead, Howard, and your his next-of-kin.” _

The call keeps playing over and over and over again in his head, while he’s driving along the narrow forest highway. 

It’s a split-second decision, but he steps on the brake, to take out a piece of paper and a pen. He quickly pens a note, his hands shaking violently, his handwriting shaky and scribbly.

He puts the note on the ground of the driver seat, before turning the brakes off. He turns the steering wheel to the right and falls into the flowing river below. 

His last coherent thought is 

_ “This can’t be the end.” _

_ - _

Chimney doesn’t show up on Monday, he apparently calls in sick. 

When Athena goes to his apartment, it’s trashed and void of any sign of life. 

~~_ He’s gone  _ ~~

_ No note, just an empty apartment. _

Everyone searches from him, day and night , but nothing was there to look for, Chimney just disappeared off the grid.

But then the days roll by, the calendar switches months, and Maddie’s bump with  _ their  _ baby inside, grows just a tiny bit bigger. 

And no-one wants to do it, but they give up.

-

{2 months after Chimney’s disappearance}

The 118 truck rolls into the scene, where police cruisers and fire-trucks block of the highway. The occupants inside silent. A tip had been made about a car, that had toppled over on the riverbed, on the side of the highway.

Everyone in the truck got out one by one, Hen , Bobby , Eddie , then Buck. A man with salt-pepper hair met up with them , “Hey , you guys are the 118 , right?” 

Bobby looked at the man , with a face of utter confusion “ Yes , why?”

“We need you to identify a body, that may have been one of your firefighters, Howard han.”

Almost instantly, the 118’s hearts sink , and their faces grow pale. The man, however , does not pay any attention , instead gestures the paling 118 , down the stream. 

“We found the car an hour ago , the 122 answered , and a firefighter recognized the car , as your firefighter’s. Athena Grant confirmed it as well , we just need you guys to confirm it , and his girlfriend.”

Bobby nodded, his mind still whirring and blurry , wanting to correct it to  _ fiance _ , and the rest of the 118 mechanically went down the stream.

The man nodded at a tear-faced Athena, who ran up to the 118 and bear-hugged Bobby , who barely noticed his wife clinging to him for dear life.

Athena continued to lead them down to the mouth of the stream along a narrow dirt path, holding Bobby’s hand with a white-knuckled grip, to where a crushed-up van sat, along with a tarp sitting next to it. 

The 118 was pushed next to the tarp by Athena , who moved from gripping Bobby’s hand to uncovering the body. 

Hen immediately started to hyperventilate, breath quickening, tears began streaming fast down her face, staining the forest floor beneath her feet. As she began whispering to herself ,  _ nonononononNONONONNO! _

Buck collapsed as soon as the body was uncovered, Eddie quickly moved to gather a completely sobbing Buck in his arms , gently swaying him while singing old spanish lullabies to come him down. They didn’t work as Eddie’s tears were also falling down his face , leaving tear streaks on the sticks and leaves beneath their feet.

Bobby just nodded at Athena , who’s tears had also restarted , and she covered up the  _ barely-recognizable  _ face of Chimney. They just gripped each other’s hands tightly , tears silently dripping onto the floor of the forest.

-

The ride back to the station was silent , everyone was still crying , and no one wanted to speak. 

The man from before stood at the upstairs loft again , when he saw that they pulled into the station , he ran down the stairs. 

As he ran down the stairs , he began to pull from his suit pocket , a plastic bag that police use for evidence. 

When they met up near the lockers , he handed Hen the bag and said 

“He wrote a note.”

The man then booked it out of the firestation , to a waiting corella , which then sped away.

Hen turned the bag back-and-forth, opening it and discovering a piece of blood-stained paper. 

The blood has covered almost the entire note , most of the words were unreadable. 

_ Chimney’s blood. _

Hen handed the note over to a now not-sobbing Buck , who scrunched his eyebrows and read the phrases he could see out loud.

_ “ _ _ I-i don’t know if you can tell from this scrib-bly handwriting, but my h-ands are shak-ing like cra-zy.” _

Buck’s voice involuntarily cracked multiple times during that sentence , but he carried on anyway.

_ “I've just been too afr-aid for t-too long.” _

Hen began sobbing loudly into a newly-arrived Karen’s shoulders , while Karen tried desperately to soothe her sobbing wife.

_ “I’m not scared any-anymore because now i kn-ow i am finally at pe-peace" _

Maddie had arrived at this point to hear the last and final sentence that wasn’t covered by blood.

_ “I just want you to be happy. Even if it’s not with me.” _

  
  
  
-  
  


**Author's Note:**

> sooooo , how was it? Feel free to yell at me @this author name on Tumblr


End file.
